Running Blindfolded
by Wyndi Lefebvre
Summary: A stolen diary, pranks, hair pulling, feet stomping, fluff, angst, someone losses their way, a little destruction, a little romance. Starts in Lily and the Marauders fifth year at Hogwarts, up to their deaths. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the Harry Potter world, please don't sue... Enjoy.

"I know I shouldn't like him, but what could I do, I mean look at him! His unruly dark hair and his ridiculously yummy hazel eyes… I am a female, and I know how to appreciate the opposite sex. I can look, completely not against the rules. But, man, can he be an insufferable git!

But on the opposing side, he is kind of a douche bag, always pulling pranks on anyone within hearing distance, and we all know that his morals are probably not sound, but who could hold it against that smile? So some times he isn't nice, and sometimes I want to punch him in his adorable face, that doesn't mean that he's all bad… does it? I have to say though that he does seem to get on my nerves more often now than a few months ago, I wonder why that is. Why is he singling me out for his torture? It's really not even that funny.

So on to my next big problem of the day… Arianna seems to think it funny to share my deepest darkest secrets with anyone that will listen. I might have let slip last night in my sleep that I used to have a stuffed animal that I used to drool all over when I would sleep. I don't know how that was even said in ones sleep, but one way or another, someone decided to tell everyone at breakfast this morning that I still have the damn thing, and that I still drool on it. I swear I am going to strangle her one of these days if she doesn't learn how to keep her mouth shut! Which I'm sure Potter will find some way to torment me with this false information, can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

On other news, I got permission from Dumbledore to start my club, and I am super excited! Hogwarts will never be the same after I am through with it. I can't wait to see who will join. I mean who wouldn't want to join the library club right? We can talk about books, and maybe do some type of book club thing to where we all read the same book and then talk about it? Oh it's going to be great. But Dumbledore seems to think that I shouldn't get my hopes up, that he doesn't believe that many people will join. I think they will, honestly.

On another sad note, another muggle family was killed by that lame murderous monster who is calling himself Lord Voldemort; I mean what kind of name is that? Completely ridiculous. The family didn't even do anything to egg it on; they were just at home, watching the tele, when poof out of nowhere comes what's his face and now their dead. Terribly sad.

Well I'm off to finish my potions homework! Lily Evans" James read out loud quietly for only those within two feet could hear.

"Stop reading it Prongs! Go put it back right now!" Remus practically yelled at his friend. "You really shouldn't be reading it; you know she is going to kill you."

"That's the best part." James said, throwing his head back and laughing manically, causing Sirius to laugh at his friends antics.

Three boys were gathered around the leather bound journal that belonged to a feisty redhead, but they decided against returning it and continued reading.

"Ok, well we know she likes the way you look, but we are not entirely certain if she actually likes you or not. Maybe you should stop being such a prat, and we would actually get somewhere." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Moony, Moony, Moony… I can't stop being who I am." James said, smiling, shaking his head, and patting his friend on the back, before looking around the room to make sure that Lily was nowhere to be seen.

He hopped up three stairs at a time, before throwing open her dormitory room door and rushing inside to replace the diary into its original place. He quickly ran out of the room, closed the door and made it down the stairs before anyone could really even notice he was gone.

"Do you think she'll notice it was taken for a few hours?" Sirius asked, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs closest to the fire.

"I doubt it." James said, running a hand through his hair.

"I would never underestimate the power of a woman that thinks her secrets are out." Remus said, looking into the fire.

"When did you become all knowing?" Sirius asked, smirking at his friend.

"From my great powers of observation." He said, laughing.

The boys sat there for a while, waiting to see Lily, and to laugh when she walked up the stairs for being so paranoid.

Lily couldn't help but fill anxious when she came into the common room and the Marauders stared at her as she walked across the room, she even turned in a circle to make sure they weren't staring at someone on the opposite side of the common room.

"Okay… Weird." She said as she entered her dorm.

Arianna followed soon after.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked, jumping out of her skin when her friend entered the room.

"I went to the library with Nelson." She said, with a dreamy look on her tan face.

"Ohh… No need to explain. You do know that one of these times Madam Demile is going to catch you making out in the back corner, or maybe she already has and she likes to watch." Lily said, laughing at her friends face.

"That's disgusting Lily!" Arianna said, pushing her short light brown hair out of her face.

"Hey, it could happen." Lily said, pulling on her pajamas.

"One of these days some guy is going to be smitten with you, and you're not going to know what to do with yourself." Arianna said, laughing, while she crawled into her bed.

"I welcome all challengers." Lily said, smiling sweetly at her friend.

"What did you do? After you left the great hall?" Arianna asked, watching her friend from her bed.

"I came back here. Oh! It was weird when I walked in, Sirius, Remus and James all stared at me. I thought they were staring at something else, but there wasn't anything in the room. I probably should have said something, but they make me soo mad that nothing came out." Lily said, looking at the ceiling.

"Please. We all know what they make everyone else! You're no different. You got self conscious and tongue tied; they do it to me too." She said, smiling.

Lily just shrugged.

"It's my fifth year; I don't even want to think about boys, school is much more important." Lily said, though even she realized how ridiculous her words sounded.

"You have to let yourself have a little fun, or you will go stark craving mad after school is over and you don't know what to do with yourself." She said, propping herself up to stare at her friend.

"I know, and I do have fun. I just don't have fun in the sense that you mean."

"Come down to the lake with me tomorrow, and I'll show you what kind of fun there is to have within the rules." Arianna knew better than to offer something outside of the rules.

"Okay, but only if I don't have any homework to do." Lily said, smiling.

"You always have homework, and I don't care what you say, you're going." Arianna said, matter-of-fact.

"Fine, but if it's boring I am never doing anything with you again, outside of these wonderful little chats, and eating, and summers… okay… shut up!" Lily said, throwing a pillow at her friend who decided now was the perfect time to get a case of the giggles.

"Oh Lily!" she said, laughing, and then sighing.

"Nelson's a good kisser huh?"

"You never would think so looking at the bloke, but yeah, surprisingly so." Arianna said, tilting her head to one side.

"Madam Demile really liked it too." Lily said, smiling.

"Ewww!"

The two girls talked a while longer, each laughing. When they fell asleep the world was perfect again, or at least perfect to a fifteen year old girls mind.

--

So what do you think? I haven't written one of these in awhile, so bare with me. Please leave feedback, it is always appriciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up the next morning with a feeling of foreboding. Arianna and the other two girls they shared the dorm room with were still fast asleep. Lily hurried to the shower and quickly got ready for classes, she wanted to ask Flitwick a couple questions before class started, which meant that she needed to get to breakfast a little earlier too.

Arianna was waking up when Lily was going through the door.

"Are you seriously going to breakfast this early? What's wrong with you?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"Unlike you I like to be awake for classes." Lily said, walking out of the room, smiling. Too much of a morning person to really be tolerated in her dorm room.

Remus was sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fire. Lily glanced at him, before going through the portrait hole.

Remus was reading a book, which wasn't unusual, but he was also playing look out for James and Sirius, who wanted to play a little prank on poor, innocent Lily.

They were going to plaster pages from her diary all over the common room.

With Lily out of the way, plastering could commence.

"What the bloody hell is she doing up this early? Who gets up this early?" Sirius said, pointing his wand at the wall, causing pages to sick there.

"Only crazy people…" James said, smiling at his friend.

"I don't know why you say that, you're also way to much awake for this time of day." Sirius said, looking around them.

They had officially covered almost every patch of wall in the common room with copied pages of the diary.

"Lily is going to have a heart attack." James said, rubbing his hands together, with a crazy look on his face.

"Okay… No more American western movies for you." Remus said, laughing.

They went up to their room to get ready for the rest of the day, when finally Peter decided to grace them with his presence.

"Nice to see that you're still alive Pete." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

The boys walked down to breakfast, smiling triumphantly as they walked through the common room.

They sat at the table in the great hall without uttering a single word; they wanted to hear if anyone was talking about the common room.

When Sirius spotted Arianna hurrying towards Lily, with a very concerned look on her face, they all watched Lily's face.

"Lily… Your diary is… on… display in... The common room. I don't know how it happened, but somehow… pages of your diary are on the walls. And I don't know how to get them off." Arianna said, breathlessly.

Lily turned to look at the boys, who were staring at her. She glared at them, and got up to walk to the common room with Arianna.

"How could they do that?" Lily said, as they left the great hall.

"I don't know. I honestly think it's their worst prank yet. Completely cruel. And you've never even done anything to them."

They walked into the common room to find many people standing around, laughing, and reading Lily's diary pages.

When people saw that Lily had entered many of them turned to stare at her. Some were pointing and laughing.

"Stop reading them!" Lily shouted, looking around.

She points at one wall with her wand.

"Waddiwasi!" She shouts, watching all the papers fall off the wall, she quickly collects them all, continuing to remove all the pages from the walls.

Arianna helped her collect the pages as they fell from the walls.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as they got up to their room.

"No." Lily said, feeling utterly mortified.

"I'm sorry, I would have got them off the wall but I couldn't remember the spell, and no one was really feeling in the helping mood."

"I'm going to kill them." She said, sitting on her bed.

"I'll help you." Arianna said, nodding her head.

Lily smiled.

"I know. I mean I know it's not the end of the world, but I would have liked to have gone through school without everyone knowing my secrets. Was that too much to ask for?"

"Apparently." Arianna said, laughing.

"Luckily, I don't write in too much detail, and… ohh crap… I wrote that I like the way James looks… Great! I don't like him; he is just nice to look at. Now he is going to think I fancy him." Lily said, slapping her forehead.

"Don't worry, half the female population at this school fancy him, and that includes the teachers." Arianna said, brushing back Lily's dark red hair.

"Ok… So I will survive. Damn it!" Lily said, scowling.

"So how do you want to get back at them?" Arianna asked, sitting next to Lily.

"Oh… I don't know yet… but when I figure it out… oh you better believe it's going to be good!" Lily said, fuming.

"Do you want to skip Charms?" Arianna said, knowing the answer.

Lily pulled herself together, went to look in the mirror, and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah right, and miss learning what my great prank could be. Not on your life." Lily said, pulling Arianna up off the bed.

"I knew you wouldn't miss class, it's against some rule you have. Though I am sure Flitwick would completely understand. Female humiliation and all, and I could probably get excused too, because I am your best friend and I was consoling you. Damn it Lily, let's skip!" Arianna said, trying to stay on the bed.

"You will survive Charms; maybe you'll even learn something." Lily said, laughing at her friend.

The boys were sitting at the back of the class, as usual, when Lily walked in.

She didn't even look at them.

"Do you think she's mad?" Sirius asked, trying to hold in the laughter that was bubbling in his throat.

"Nope, not at all." Remus said, shaking his head. "I'm telling you, if she pulls something on us, I blame you two."

"She wouldn't dare." James said, leaning in close.

"I don't know why she would, that one wasn't so bad." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean it wasn't so bad? Have you gone mental? We just exposed her secrets… Why wouldn't she be mad? I tried telling you this I don't know how many times, but no one seems to listen to me. Though I don't understand why." Remus said, glaring at his friends. Peter came and sat by James.

"What's he busting at the seams about?" Peter said, pointing at Remus.

"Need I say more?" Remus said, throwing his hands in the air and turning his attention to Flitwick at the front of the class.

Lily couldn't really concentrate on what Flitwick was saying, she could tell that there were people staring at her, and the prickly sensation on the back of her neck was giving them away.

She wanted to turn and run because that feeling just gave her the heebee jeebee's. Arianna was casually stealing glances with Nelson, who was sitting across the room.

Luck would have it that Professor Flitwick didn't really have that much to show that today, and they got out of class early to go study for their steadily approaching OWL's.

Lily and Arianna headed to the library to pick up a couple books for light reading, when they ran into the boys walking in the same direction.

"Going to the library Lily? Don't you think you read enough as it is?" James said, smirking.

"And apparently you don't read enough." She said, forcing Arianna to walk a little faster.

"I read plenty. In fact I had a very good read last night, I guess I should thank the author." James said, smiling broadly.

"No need, she'll only hurt you." Lily said, looking dangerous.

"Well thank you anyway, it was great to know the inner workings of a young girls head. I never knew such thoughts could enter your brain at least." James said, keeping up with her walking.

"Are you being stupid or are you really that sexist?" Lily asked, turning to look at him.

"Who knows." He said, slowing his pace.

Sirius and Peter were laughing from a few strides behind.

"You're a pig, Potter. And one of these days that is going to bite you in the ass." Lily said, before walking off, Arianna trailing behind.

"I think you made her angry." Sirius said, slapping James on the back.

"You are a pig." Remus said, frowning at his friend.

"Don't worry so much old friend." James said, smiling.

"One of us has to." He said, looking around.

"I don't feel like going to the library. Let's go to lunch early." Peter said.

"We just ate. And I really need to get a book for Potions." Remus said, shaking his head. "Why do I always feel like the bad guy, like I am always the responsible one?"

"Because you are?" Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Don't push me today Padfoot..." Remus said, laughing.

--

Let me know what you think. I plan on sticking close to the tiny bit of story line we actually get from them in the books. Review, I always appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat down at the first available table that she could find, she practically threw her things at the table.

"Whoa! I know you're angry but no need to take it out on the furniture." Arianna said, looking around to make sure no one saw.

"I have feelings to you know, I'm not just some ice queen that walks these halls and feels nothing." Lily whispered.

"I know." Arianna said, sensing her friends' breakdown.

"Why does he always have to be such a prat? Couldn't he take the day off, give people a break? Doesn't he even realize that he is making people's lives hell. That some of the first years cant even sleep for fear that he is going to curse them?" Lily said, whispering and pacing.

"I know." Arianna said, sitting down. This was going to take a minute.

"And really, what's with his hair? Does he not own a hair brush? Or does he truly believe that girls just like it completely messed up like he had just gotten off a broom? Rubbish!" Lily said, sitting across from her friend.

"Feel better?" Arianna asked, smiling.

"Much." Lily said, sitting the for a while longer, trying to get her breathing under control.

Lily went in search for a good read, while Arianna copied Lily's Charm notes.

Lily ran into something soft and squishy when she was strolling up the isles.

She looked up at the face of her worst nightmares.

James Potter.

"Damn it! Why are you following me?" Lily asked, groaned, picking up the three books that she had already found, off the floor.

"I'm not following you, you're the one that ran into me. I never knew you were blind, but hey, you learn something new every day." James said, frowning down at her.

Lily wasn't short, not in girl standards, her five foot eight inches was a nice advantage, but James almost towered over her. She estimated that he was about six foot two, she vowed to wear the high heels that her mother had made her buy, the next time she knew there would be a confrontation with him.

"I guess you do." Lily said, before side stepping him and continuing down the isle.

James stared after her, enjoying the view. He couldn't help but notice how when she's angry she swings her hips a little more than normal.

James wondered around the Potion section, trying to help Remus find his book, but his concentration had been broke, and he couldn't even remember the title of the book he was looking for.

James frowned. Something odd had happened when she ran into him. His heart felt like it hit the floor, and then came bouncing back up again. Odd sensation.

"Remus, what am I looking for again?" James yelled.

Remus appeared to his right, shaking his head.

"Just go sit down." He said, annoyed.

James went and sat by Sirius, who was trying desperately to finish his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that was due in an hour.

"I told you I would help you with that." James said, frowning.

"I know, I just didn't want to do it. Now I don't have a choice." Sirius said, not even looking up from his writing.

James watched his friend squiggle quickly onto the parchment, and he let his thoughts wonder to a certain red head.

He watched her as she walked back to the table that Arianna was sitting at, with a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

He wished he could hear what she was saying.

"Please tell me that's not another history book, because if it is I am going to lock you in a broom closet and never let you out. No more books for you." Arianna said, smiling up at her friends excited face.

"No… okay, fine it's a history book, but its about the founders of Hogwarts, its one I've never seen before. It should be an interesting read." Lily said, excitedly.

"I love you, but you really need some mental help." Arianna said, packing up her things to go.

"I know. Maybe there's a book on it." Lily said, looking around.

Arianna laughed, and pulled her friend out of the library. Lily stole a quick glance at James who just happened to be staring at her.

"So James, is there something you'd like to tell us." Sirius said, eyeing his friend cautiously.

"What do you mean?" James said, raising one eyebrow.

"So why all of the unwanted attention to Lily?" Remus asked, knowing full well the answer.

"I don't know what you guys are suggesting, but I don't think anything of Evans." James said, shaking his head.

"Really?" Sirius said, smirking.

"Yep!" James said, rolling his eyes.

"'Cause we can all see it, why cant you?' Peter said, looking at his friends.

"See what?' James said, bewildered.

"You clearly fancy her." Peter said, laughing.

"No, I don't." James said, with not much conviction in his voice.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that mate." Remus said, smiling. James just shook his head. He sometimes hated how close he was with his friends, they knew him way too well.

They gathered their things and headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily and Arianna were sitting at the front of the class when they walked in.

"Why not be nice to her, like you should be, and maybe she might actually like you." Remus said, quietly to James.

"Its more complicated than that Moony." James whispered.

"No, its really not."

Lily was busy pulling her parchment out of her bag and didn't notice the conversation taking place a few rows back.

"She doesn't really know it yet herself, but I think she might like you too." Remus whispered.

"You really think so?'

"She wrote about you in her diary. What else does that say?" Remus said, shrugging.

The rest of the class began to file in, and take their seats.

Defense Against the Dark Arts went quickly as it usually did.

Lily and Arianna walked slowly from the room, it was always the slowest class to leave.

James was staring at Lily.

"He's staring at you again." Arianna whispered to Lily.

"I don't know why." Lily said, walking quickly passed the boys that were lingering much longer than they usually did.

"I think he might have a little crush on you." Arianna said.

"Yes, his seven year old antics are certainly giving him away. He is clearly the type of guy that is going to put gum in my hair and spit on me, before he writes me love songs and recites poetry. Great, just what I want." Lily said, smiling. Arianna giggled.

They walked to the great hall, and to not much surprised the boys had beaten them there.

"How do they always do that?" Arianna whispered to Lily, who simply shrugged.

They sat at the nearest end of the table, talking absently about the next Hogsmeade trip.

"I need to start making you a present for Christmas. What would you like this year?" Lily asked.

"I thoroughly enjoyed the scarf last year, and I still have it, so why not a hat to go with it?"

"Sounds efficient." Lily said, taking a drink of her water.

--

Just a bit of filler, as in every story, but things should start to pic up soon! REVIEW!! Please.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch Lily walked alone back to the common room. She had a free period, to study, or finish her homework.

She sat at one of the writing tables that were placed strategically around the common room. She pulled her Potions homework out of her bag to check it one more time.

Satisfied with her work she pulled out her array of books and chose one, she slouched down into the chair and started to read.

She didn't hear when someone entered the common room, didn't notice when they decided to stand over her and read over her shoulder.

James couldn't help but be fascinated with the concentration that Lily had when it came to reading. She didn't even seem to notice anything else.

He stood over her a while longer, before heading up to his room to get his bag.

They both sat in the common room, alone, one not realizing and one not wanting to leave.

Lily finally glanced up to check her watch, and noticed James across the room.

"Come to torment me some more?" She asked, putting her book in her bag.

"Nope." James said, not looking up from his work.

"Why not?" Lily asked, confused.

"I just don't feel like it." James said, glancing up at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lily said, incredulously. Because in her mind there was absolutely no reason why he would be in a bad mood, he had just pranked her and it should have made him happy, at least for a little while.

"Can't a guy just want to do his work in peace and quiet?" He said, quietly.

"Normal guys yeah, but you… No…" She said, standing up.

He didn't respond, and she didn't bother to ask any more questions.

She left for Potions, leaving James behind.

Later that night after dinner, and after talking Arianna out of going to the lake, she sat on her bed, thinking.

She couldn't understand James' attitude towards her. Some days he was just an ass, and others he was somewhat of a nice guy. It innerved her.

Arianna had left to make out with Nelson, whom she had steadily been falling out of like with.

When she finally arrived in the common room, and found Lily sprawled out on her bed, she knew there was something wrong.

"Spill it." She said, sitting on her bed, facing her friend.

"What?" Lily said, sitting up.

"You tell me." Arianna said, pulling her shoes off.

"There isn't anything to tell." Lily said, smiling hopefully up at her friend.

"Yeah, right, and I'm Cleopatra."

"Your Highness." Lily said, laughing.

"Lily…"

"Ok… Fine!" Lily said, sitting up. "I think James likes me. He was weird today, and I can't think of any other reason as to why a guy would steal a girls diary, other than to find out if she liked him or not."

"I hate to break it to you Love, but everyone can pretty much tell that he likes you. He stares at you all the time, and when I say all the time, I really mean all the time. He pulls pranks on you more than anyone else. And so those pranks aren't necessarily the nicest ones, he probably just doesn't know how to show you any other type of attention." Arianna said, shrugging.

"Whoa! When did you turn into a relationship expert?" Lily said, smiling.

"Like you said earlier, he is like a ten year old; he doesn't know how to show you that he likes you other than pulling your hair. So if you like him, maybe you should pull his hair back." Arianna said, smiling.

"But I don't know if I like him, I guess I've only ever seen the bad side, what if I don't even like the fun loving good side, and that is to say that he even has that side." Lily said, shaking her head.

"I think you're reading too much into something that could be soo simple." Arianna said, laughing.

"I think I will just let things pan out." Lily said, lying back on her bed.

"Could be a good idea."

They changed their clothes and crawled into their comfy beds before falling into blissful sleep.

A couple months went by before the girls knew it Christmas was upon them. Lily finished the knit hat that she had started for Arianna two months ago, and Arianna had bought Lily a new journal for a new beginning.

"Soo hilarious Ari." Lily said, smiling. The journal was beautiful; it had a beautiful white lily on the cover, which was printed on leather. The journal was probably the best gift that she would receive this year.

"I know, I try."

The Marauders were sitting in the corner of the common room watching the display between friends.

"They're so cute." Sirius said, smiling.

"Aren't they?" James said, smiling fondly in the girls' direction.

Remus smiled at his friend.

Lily picked up another one of the presents she had made and headed out of the common room.

She headed down to the great hall where she was supposed to meet Severus to exchange gifts.

He was already sitting waiting for her.

"Happy Christmas." Snape said, smiling brightly before getting up to hug his friend.

"Happy Christmas." Lily said, hugging him back.

"I never see you anymore; I thought we were going to hang out more?" Snape said, sitting down.

"Well, I guess I've just been busy, what with our OWL's this year and all the extra work I've been doing, I just don't have time." Lily said, feeling guilty. "But you have all of your friends, and you seem to be content with that." Lily frowned.

"And you have Potter." Snape said, scowling.

"I do not have Potter." Lily said, disgusted.

"Well he certainly wants you." Snape said, shaking his greasy hair around.

"Why do you always do this? Why do you always bring him up? I try not to think about the friends that you hang out with, and I don't even hang out with Potter and his friends." Lily said, frowning.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up. Here; I got this for you." Snape said, smiling, he handed her a small box covered in brown paper.

"And I got this for you." Lily said, handing his present to him.

Lily opened the small box to reveal a silver necklace with a little lily charm on it.

"It's beautiful." Lily said, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you like it." Severus said, smiling.

He opened his slowly. It was a homemade pair of matching socks.

"Thanks, I really needed these." He said, smiling brightly.

"I made them. I'm sorry they are not even remotely comparable to the necklace. I could make you something else." Lily said, slightly crestfallen that he had gotten her such a great gift and she had only made him socks.

"No, I love socks, you know that. Thank you." He said, smiling, holding his socks up.

Lily glanced down at her watch.

"I'm sorry Sev, I have to go." Lily said, frowning.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you after holiday then, or maybe when were home." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, hugging him. "If I don't see you have a good holiday."

"You too." He said, sitting back down.

Lily walked quickly out of the great hall, and back to Gryffindor tower.

--

How do you like it so far, were coming to the crest when things are really going to start picking up. So let me know what you think. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and Arianna packed the rest of their stuff into their trunks before changing into their normal muggle clothes and sitting in the common room, waiting to be summoned in order to catch a carriage to get on the train to head back to London.

Lily was a little nervous, her parents hadn't sent her any letters recently, and Petunia hadn't even said good bye when she'd left for Hogwarts.

"Stop worrying, you're going to give yourself wrinkles." Arianna said, smiling.

"Sorry, it's just I don't know what to expect at home." Lily said, looking around.

"If things get really bad, just send me an owl and I will find a way to come get you. My mom loves you so she'll understand." Arianna said, seriously.

"Okay, I really appreciate it, and I don't think that it will come to that, but then again who really knows." Lily said, smiling sweetly.

James and Sirius were talking quietly in the corner.

"Are you excited to get out of Hogwarts for a month?" James asked, smiling.

"Yeah, especially that I don't have to go home, well… not the Black home anyway. I'm so glad that your parents love me." Sirius said, seriously.

"Me too." James said, smirking, glancing at Lily.

They were all shuffled from the common room and out into the cold, they climbed into carriages, and were hauled down to the train, which was waiting for them.

"Lets hurry to get out own compartment." Lily said, practically pulling Arianna's arm off as she pulled her through the throng of people.

"Slow down, I don't think my little legs are going to make it." Arianna said, smiling.

They jumped on the train and found the first available compartment. They weren't alone for long.

"Hey! This one's empty!" Someone yelled, before entering.

Peter Pettigrew waddled into the compartment.

"Umm... This one isn't empty." Lily said, annoyed.

"Ohh... I guess it's not." He said, turning to look at them.

Sirius, James and Remus walked in.

"You said this one was empty." James said, looking at Peter.

"Well it doesn't matter, every one else is filled." Remus said, sitting down across from Lily.

"Good point." James said, sitting down.

"Don't get comfortable." Lily said, scowling.

"Umm. I hate to break it to you, but you don't really have a choice, you heard Remus, everything is filled. So sorry." Sirius said, sitting next to Arianna, who scooted closer to Lily.

"Great." Lily said, pulling her book out of her bag.

"Do you do anything else, other than read?" James asked, curious.

"Yes." She said, not putting her book down.

Arianna pulled out her pillow and leaned on Lily.

"What a great bunch we decided to sit with." Sirius said, smirking.

"We could probably liven things up in here." James said, smiling broadly at his friends.

"Please don't." Lily pleaded.

"Sorry." Remus said, giving her a half smile.

"How 'bout some chess?" Sirius said, pulling down his bag.

"Sounds great." James said, smiling.

They set up the table, and pulled out the pieces.

Wizarding chess was such a wonderful thing to watch.

Arianna sat up to watch, and Lily couldn't help but glance over the top of her book.

Peter would cheer both Sirius and James on.

Remus stared out the window, every once in a while would put his two cents into the game.

After a long and odious game, James finally won, who didn't let Sirius live it down for about five minutes.

When the sweets lady showed up everyone but Lily bought an arm full.

"Are you okay?" Arianna whispered to her friend.

"No… I think I'm going to be sick." She said, a little louder.

"Please go do that elsewhere." Peter said, looking over at Lily.

"I'm not really going to be sick, it's just a metaphor." Lily said, glaring at Peter.

"Ok." He said, eating his chocolate frog with gusto.

Sirius and James both devoured their chocolate covered roaches.

"How can you eat those?" Lily said, disgusted.

"It's easy, you just put them in your mouth and chomp down." Sirius said, smiling, than demonstrating.

"Eww! Please, I beg you close your mouth." Lily said, staring away.

Remus was popping little pieces of chocolate into his mouth.

James was watching Lily; something seemed to be bothering her. Her usual smooth forehead was wrinkled in worry.

"Is something bothering you Lily?' James asked, rumpling up his hair as he said it.

"Nothing that concerns you." Lily said, looking over at him.

"As a fellow Gryffindor, what bothers you, also bothers us." James said, looking around at everyone in the compartment.

"Why do you care?" Lily asked, curious, she stared at him bemused.

"Because you're a good person, you're beautiful and you're popular. Things aren't supposed to bother you." James said, smiling sweetly at her.

Lily stared at him, Arianna giggled slightly.

"My parents haven't always been thrilled that I went off to some unknown boarding school to them, my sister has always been jealous of me and pretty much hates me. I haven't heard any new from them for awhile, and I am nervous to go home. Happy?" Lily said, quickly.

"How could your parents not be thrilled for you? Look at the great education you're getting, and how smart you are." James said, confused.

"I guess they just don't see it like that. But don't worry about me; I know how to hold my own. I have for years. Plus I have Severus who just lives down the street." Lily said, pulling her book back to her.

"How can you be friends with that guy, he's so greasy." Peter interjected.

"It's easy." Lily said, turning away from the conversation.

"But he's in to dark magic." Peter said, confused.

"Like you guys are that great. Over half of the student population only laughs at your jokes because they are afraid of you." Lily said, furious.

Sirius laughed.

"I naturally assumed that you would be the one to laugh." Lily said, facing Sirius.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." He said, throwing his hands in the air.

Lily opened her book, and pretended to read, while he boys shared a quick glance.

Arianna shrugged.

When the train pulled into the platform, Lily couldn't have been more relieved to get off the train and away from pretty much everyone inside.

She gave a quick hug to Arianna who whispered "Good luck." Lily walked quickly through the barrier to find her waiting parents.

"Mom, Dad, Petunia." Lily said, smiling.

"Your trunk is already at home, it arrived before we left." Dad said, quietly.

"Okay, then let's go." Lily said, smiling brightly.

Her family on the other hand didn't seem too happy to see her.

They rode in the family car in silence, no hugs, just simply driving.

Lily couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

"I am top of my class so far this year." Lily said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good for you dear." Mom said, not even turning to look at her.

Petunia sneered at her from across the car.

Lily frowned and watched out the window until they pulled into their driveway.

They carried her trunk into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Lily sat on her bed, wanting to cry.

--

I hope you are enjoying this so far, 'cause I know I am. Please let me know what you think! I need some feedback people! REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Lily sat in her room for as long as she thought it was appropriate before seeming to take too long putting her stuff away.

She wondered down to the kitchen, to where she knew her mother would be. She sat at the table, watching her Mother prepare dinner.

"Mum, did I do something?" Lily asked, quietly.

"Yes. Your sister has been telling us the things that you've been doing at school. And I have to say that your Father and I do not approve." Mrs. Evans said, turning to look at her daughter, with shame written on her face.

"What? I haven't done anything shameful at school. There is nothing that you wouldn't agree with. What has she been saying?" Lily asked, furious.

"She says that you send her letters talking about how you and Severus are getting married, and that you had a pregnancy scare." Mrs. Evans said, shaking her head.

Lily stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious." Lily said, confused. "Why would Petunia say something like that? I don't like Severus in that way, but he is a friend. I am still a virgin Mum." Lily said, looking down at her hands.

"She showed us the letters; it clearly says it all there." Mrs. Evans said, almost yelling at her daughter.

"And it never occurred to you that she could have written them herself?" Lily asked.

"Well… No." Mrs. Evans said, raising an eyebrow. She'd never thought of that.

"Mum, I have done nothing wrong. You believe the words of a girl that has been jealous of the fact that I am a witch and she isn't. She wrote Hogwarts, and begged to get in, but they wouldn't let her." Lily said, angry.

"Okay. I see the point you are making, but why would she do that? Jealousy is one thing, but to outright lie to your parents, and make them think ill of their other child. Why?" Mrs. Evans said, watching Lily.

"I don't know." Lily said, sadly.

"You two used to be such great friends, you would do everything together. When you left for school Petunia was a little lost, she didn't make much friends at school. But then she started hanging out with Vernon, this whale of a boy, and now they are dating." Mrs. Evans said, cringing. "Ever since he came into her life, she has changed, become more of a prude."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Petunia unhappy, but I can't help who I am." Lily said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey." Mrs. Evans practically threw herself into her daughter's arms.

They cried for a little while in the kitchen before Mr. Evans came into see them talking animatedly while they rolled out cookies together.

"What's going on?" Mr. Evans said a curious look on his face. He never truly believed that his daughter could have done the things that his eldest daughter said she did.

"Petunia has some explaining to do, that's what's going on." Mrs. Evans said, smiling brightly at her husband.

He walked over to Lily.

"I am sorry my dear. I knew she was lying but I just didn't want to believe it." He said, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight.

"It's okay. I forgive you Dad." Lily said, smiling.

That night before dinner, Petunia finally decided to come home from who knows where.

The three Evans were sitting in the living room waiting for her.

She did a double take as she walked passed, than she entered the room.

"What's this about?" She asked, watching them.

"You know exactly what this is about." Mr. Evans roared at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I don't." Petunia said a look of fear on her face.

"Why did you lie to us? Why did you tell us all those horrible things that Lily was doing, when you knew they weren't true." Mrs. Evans said, sadly.

"I did no such thing, they are true, and you saw the letters." Petunia pleaded.

"How could you Tuney?" Lily asked.

"It was easy. Everyone loves you. So easy to like, get along with. What a joke. If they just knew the real you, the freak you are." Petunia said, snarling at her sister.

Lily stared at her, like a mental patient.

"Vernon agrees with me, and were getting married and then I will never have to talk to you again! Any of you!" She said, running out of the room.

"She told Vernon?" Lily looked at her parents in horror.

"I wouldn't worry dear." Mr. Evans said, sighing.

"I can't help it." Lily said, sadly. "We're sisters; she is supposed to be my friend, no matter what. I'm going to go talk to her." She got up and walked up to her sister's room.

She politely knocked on the door, before entering.

Petunia was staring out her window; she didn't turn to see who entered.

"How could you?" Lily asked.

"What? Didn't think I had it in me to hate you? All they ever talk about is how great you are. They even brag to their friends about how great you're doing away at a great boarding school. It hurts everything I see them look at me and I know they wish I was more like you." Petunia said, turning to glare at her sister.

"I'm sorry." Lily said, sadly.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore; because once I leave I never want to hear from you again!" Petunia yelled, pointing to her door.

Lily walked out slowly, watching her sister, who was breathing heavily out of her nose.

The rest of the holiday passed quickly. Petunia being absent for most of it.

At Kings Cross Station Lily's parents hugged her and kissed her good bye.

"I love you." Lily yelled before she ran to the barrier. Her parents waved back, smiling brightly.

Lily loaded her stuff onto the train and sat in a compartment, smiling to herself.

Arianna found her watching happily as the English countryside slipped from view.

They sat in peace for awhile, until the Marauders found them.

"Can't you go bother someone else?" Lily said, annoyed.

"But we like to bother you." James said, smiling brightly.

"I can tell." Lily said, pulling out a book from her bag.

James watched her read for awhile.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all fell asleep leaning on one another.

Arianna left to use the facilities.

"Lily I need to tell you something." James said, suddenly serious.

She looked up at him.

"I like you, a lot. Would you go with me to Hogsmeade, when we go next?" He said, smiling sweetly, trying not to look nervous.

"No." Lily said, looking back down at her book.

"Why not?" He asked, his face falling.

"Because I don't like you." Lily said, frowning at him.

"Really?" He asked, and she just nodded. "Wow." He said, leaning his head back against the wall of the compartment.

Arianna walked in and he stared out of the window for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

Lily couldn't wait to tell Arianna what had happened.

They arrived at the school, and took the carriage ride up to the castle.

--

So what do you think! I like it so far. REVIEW!


End file.
